We will investigate BG estimation accuracy, incidence of severe hypoglycemia, associated automobile accidents and violations in 78 IDDM's who have previously participated in Blood Glucose Awareness Training at 3 locations. The data, will be used to develop Hypoglycemia Anticipation Awareness Treatment (HAAT) Program.